Goodbye Summer School
by Fla.summer
Summary: "Alasan aku menyukaimu? Karena dirimu, Hanya dirimu. Itu alasan satu satunya Kuharap aku tahu Maka aku bisa mencari cara untuk berhenti menyukaimu. Kalau tak bisa menghindarinya, aku hanya ingin satu hal, Tetap menjadi teman yang tak pernah berubah."- Jongin & Kyungsoo Exo Fanfiction Kaisoo main pair Yaoi warning inside. oneshoot story. Review please.


Cast : Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Pair : Kaisoo / Friendship – Hurt

_**Nb : Perhatikan tulisan bercetak miring itu berarti masalalu,atau flashback.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sinar matahari menyusup ke dalam mimpi Kyungsoo. Iris matanya perlahan membuka, barisan langit putih dengan rona biru dan hiasan langit, jendela di samping almari kaca penuh dengan pakaian serba hitam dan lantai kayu dibalik karpet warna coklat tua.

Itu kamarnya, dengan berbagai tumpukan buku tertata rapi. Kyungsoo, mencoba bangun perlahan dari tempat tidurnya, meletakan kedua telapak kakinya diatas tumpukan bulu bulu coklat.

Kyungsoo meraba meja disamping kanan tempat tidurnya, Sebuah sticky note hijau bertuliskan

"Sore ini pukul 5, janji bertemu Jongin di gedung sekolah. Ia memaksaku menulis ini, sangat kekanak kanakan. Ckck"

Bibir Kyungsoo berubah menjadi sebuah lengkungan kecil di sana.

Siang ini Kyungsoo terlihat sangat sibuk dengan beberapa kantung plastik di tangannya. Sebagian berisi makanan pokok dan beberapa makanan kecil. Ia teringat tentang bagaimana cara makan Jongin saat kelaparan, dengan snack kesukaan Jongin yang ia beli dan minuman kaleng; setidaknya dompet kyungsoo aman untuk beberapa saat.

Kyungsoo melirik jam di tangannya _2:47 p.m_ , waktu terasa sangat cepat untuk Kyungsoo hari ini. Bahkan ia belum menyentuh hasil laporan Tulisannya untuk diedit minggu depan.

" Okay, ada waktu 2 jam sebelum Jongin memotong leherku karena datang terlambat" Kyungsoo bermonolog sendiri, ia meletakan beberapa bungkus plastik itu didapur dan bergegas menuju kamarnya.

Kyungsoo menatap layar Komputernya, beberapa pemberitahuan tentang surat pembaca dan ucapan terimakasih, kritik, saran dan berbagai pesan dari pembaca blognya. Ia tersenyum dan mengetik kata terimakasih berkali kali membalas beberapa surat pembacanya.

Ia mengadahkan kepala menatap langit kamarnya, masih sama seperti 2 tahun yang lalu. Langit malam buatan Jongin dan Kyungsoo saat ulang tahun Kyungsoo ke-16. Tahun pertama mereka di Sekolah Mengengah Atas.

Terhitung sejak tahun pertama mereka itu, hubungan keduanya tak ada masalah. Kyungsoo mengingat beberapa hal yang Jongin lakukan dengan tak masuk akal.

.

.

_Hujan dengan deras di langit Seoul malam ini, Jongin datang dengan bermacam kantung plastik didalam jaketnya. _

"_kau bodoh."_

"_aku tak akan membiarkan mereka hancur karena air hujan, perjuanganku selama sebulan pasti sia sia"_

"_setidaknya gunakan jaket mu untuk dirimu bukan barang di kantung itu Jongin."_

"_jika bukan karena hujan bodoh ini, aku dan hadiah ulang tahunmu pasti selamat"_

_._

_._

Hadiah ulang tahun kyungsoo ke-16 saat itu bukan langit malam buatan di kamarnya, tapi bagaimana cara jongin membawa langit malamnya itu.

Bukan hal yang istimewa tapi—sungguh hal itu yang selalu membuat perut Kyungsoo terasa dipenuhi dengan berbagai kupu kupu menggelitik dan berterbangan disana.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke jam dinding di kamarnya _5:02 p.m_ .

"Oh tuhan. Jongin benar benar akan memotong leherku" Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terlalu terbawa _kenangan_.

Ia segera bergegas keluar dari kamarnya, menyambar jaket di ruang tengah dan berlari keluar rumah

"Kyungsoo!" Suara Ibu Kyungsoo terdengar sangat nyaring bersamaan dengan bunyi pintu yang tinggalkan terbuka oleh Kyungsoo.

"Aku pergi dengan Jongin, bu. Janji tak pulang larut lagi." Dengan cepat kyungsoo menaiki sepedanya mengayuhnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Beruntung jarak rumah dan sekolahnya hanya sekitar 3 blok persimpangan dengan waktu 10 menit.

Kyungsoo tiba di sekolahnya tepat pukul 5:10 p.m . Tuhan masih berpihak padanya kali ini. Syukurlah matahari masih belum terbenam sepenuhnya. Membayangkan gedung sekolah di malam hari bukan ide yang bagus ataupun datang tepat saat hari gelap.

Jika bukan karena Jongin yang memaksanya dan mengancam dengan sesuatu yang berbulu – anjing peliharaan Jongin, Monggu. Membawanya di pagi hari sebelum Kyungsoo bangun, tepat di dalam kamar Kyungsoo. Tentu bukan hal sulit untuk Jongin mendapat ijin dari orang tua kyungsoo dan membuatnya bersin bersin sepanjang hari, karena anjing kesayangan Jongin.

Mungkin Ibu kyungsoo secara pribadi lebih memilih Jongin menjadi anak kandungnya dari pada Kyungsoo. Karena Jongin adalah seorang pembual hebat—sangat.

"Selamat Sore, nak" suara dari Tuan Yoon—seorang pria penjaga sekolah berusia 40 tahun itu membuat kyungsoo nyaris menjatuhkan kantung plastik makanannya.

"Ah—selamat sore paman" Kyungsoo tersenyum kaku, ia memegang kantung belanjaannya dengan erat.—kebiasaannya saat gugup.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" suara Tuan Yoon tersenyum ramah pada kyungsoo. Ia memang memiliki kepribadian yang hangat setiap saat.

"Jongin, Kim Jongin apa dia datang ke sini?"

"Jongin, anak itu titip pesan jika ia ingin tidur. Dan entah ke mana sekarang anak itu."

Kyungsoo berdecih pelan, Kebiasaan jongin tak pernah hilang. Selalu tertidur di atap sekolah.

"Ah terimakasih, dan jaga kesehatan Anda. Udara di Seoul semakin panas belakangan ini"

"Tentu kyungsoo, tak perlu kau ingatkan."

Kyungsoo membungkukan badan dan berlari kecil menuju atap sekolah. Ia berlari melewati beberapa ruang kelas. Sudah seminggu sejak hari kelulusannya ia tak datang kemari. Kyungsoo bergegas menaiki tangga atap sekolah,

Suara pintu atap terdengar terbuka, menampakan Kyungsoo dengan peluh dan napas tersenggal

"Aku bersumpah, ini tak sengaja. Aku ingat sticky note itu" suara Kyungsoo terdengar memburu. Udara berlomba masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

"Kau datang terlalu awal" suara Jongin terdengar sedikit parau di telinga kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu Jongin, sungguh –maaf." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin kali ini. Dengan rasa bersalah sangaat.

" Pernahkah aku tak memaafkanmu?" Jongin menjawab dengan sedikit senyum di bibir tebalnya.

" Pernah" Kali ini kyungsoo menjawab dengan sedikit mengejek

"Sungguh? Kapan? Aku kira tak pernah"

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Jongin, duduk di samping laki laki itu.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku bawa beberapa makanan. Kau pilih yang mana? Aku tahu kau selalu lapar"

"Semuanya tentu" Jongin tertawa, di ikuti sedikit umpatan Kyungsoo tentang bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengan orang serakus Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo selalu memikirkan kepentingan Jongin dari pada dirinya, beberapa bungkus makanan ringan dan beberapa minuman kaleng untuk Jongin sendiri, selalu ia bawa untuk berjaga jaga agar sahabat satu satunya tak merengek manja kepadanya.

Senja di Seoul selalu menjadi hal yang sempurna untuk Kyungsoo, entah persepsi seperti apa untuk Jongin.

Tapi, di atap sekolah ini semuanya berawal dan berakhir.

Kyungsoo menatap langit seoul di sore hari, dengan hembusan angin menggelitik pipinya, menyesak aroma green tea dari angin sore itu. Sedang Jongin besandar pada tembok pembatas dengan kaleng minuman di tangannya.

Beberapa topik tentang betapa menyebalkannya tetangga baru Kyungsoo, dan jadwal belajar malam yang sangat membosankan, lelucon guru guru dan teman masa Sekolah mereka, walau terkadang Jongin membuat suatu lelucon yang entah di mana bagian lucunya hingga tawa Jongin terdengar sangat puas.

"Aku berani bersumpah , Sehun akan terus mengingat itu" Jongin tertawa dengan keras. Kyungsoo tersenyum menganggapi sahabatnya.

Beberapa saat suasana hening. Kyungsoo menatap langit untuk ke sekian kalinya. Ia melirik ke bungkus makanan di tangan Jongin dan beberapa minuman kaleng yang isinya sudah tinggal setengah

Jongin memutuskan untuk membuka suara lagi

"Setelah ini apa rencanamu?" Langit masih dalam keadaan yang sama.

Dari sekian banyak topik yang sejak tadi dibicarakan, ini satu satunya pertanyaan yang akan membuat mereka jatuh ke dalam perbincangan serius.

_Sangat serius._

"Aku akan melanjutkan studi di bidang _sains_." Kyungsoo tetap menatap langit senja dengan burung burung berterbangan di atas sana.

"Kau yakin? Kupikir suaramu memenuhi kreteria untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi bahkan sempurna. Kau tak ingin bernyanyi untuk masa depanmu? Tulisan blogmu, apa semuanya berjalan dengan baik?"

Hanya terdengar desir angin yang dengan gusar menggelitik telinga Jongin.

"Tulisan di blogku, aku mengabaikannya seharian ini." Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak, ia menatap Jongin kali ini "Aku bukan orang yang bisa tampil di depan banyak orang Jongin. Kau tau itu. "

"Kau terlalu merendahkan dirimu Kyungsoo."

Jongin berdiri, beberapa langkah ia berjalan menjauh dari Kyungsoo. Langkahnya terhenti. Tangannya bergerak seperti ingin menangkap angin, kaki nya melangkah sesuai irama yang ia buat. Seakan ia sip terbang terbawa angin kapanpun.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Sepertinya Ayahmu ingin anaknya menjadi ahli teknologi,"

Kyungsoo membelokkan arah pembicaraan, dengan menempatkan Jongin sebagai topiknya kali ini. Jongin terdiam sesaat dengan ragu. Menghela napas dengan berat dan membuka matanya, memutar badannya menatap Kyungsoo

"Aku akan membahagiakan Ayahku, menjadi mahasiswa Teknik mungkin akan menyenangkan hatinya. Meskipun sebenarnya aku lebih tertarik pada Seni."

Tak ada lagi kalimat lain sesudah itu, keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing dengan berbagai dugaan mengenai hari esok dan hari seterusnya, yang akan mereka lalui dengan jalan yang berbeda. Sesuai garis takdir mereka masing masing.

Tanda kelulusan yang Jongin dan Kyungsoo terima seminggu yang lalu, entah harus bahagia atau sedih. Tentu ini demi kebahagian Orang tuanya. Jongin tak menginginkan tanda kelulusan itu. Tanda kelulusan yang berarti ia akan melangkah ke tempat yang lebih tinggi dari sekarang, sekaligus menjadi tanda yang mendekatkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo menuju perpisahan.

Sejak dulu Jongin sudah tau hari ini akan tiba, hari yang ia hindari dan ia tunggu-tunggu di saat yang sama.

Hari dimana mereka akan segera dipisahkan oleh waktu sekaligus hari dimana Kyungsoo akan memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang diajukan Jongin saat itu.

_" Kyungsoo, Aku ingin bertanya." Jongin meletakan pena miliknya di atas meja, memutuskan untuk menunda sejenak kegiatan belajar bersama mereka._

_"Pertanyaan tentang?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sesaat, tanpa meletakan pena dan notebooknya. Ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya._

_"Jika ada dua orang yang memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti perasaan semacam nyaman dan bahagia bersama. Tapi.." Jongin menggantungkan kalimatnya _

_"Tapi?" Kyungsoo bergumam pelan namun Jongin dapat mendengarnya _

_"Tetapi waktu berkata lain untuk mereka. Menurutmu, apa yang harus mereka lakukan?" nada bicara yang ia buat setenang mungkin tidak bisa menyembunyikan khawatir yang tersirat di matanya._

_"Menunggu," Kyungsoo menjawab dengan tenang tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya._

_"Menunggu?" Jongin berdeham memastikan_

_"Menunggu waktu yang tepat karena mereka tidak harus bersama saat itu juga," kali ini mata Kyungsoo ikut bicara, mencoba menyampaikan pesan hatinya lewat tatapan tajam yang ia berikan ke dalam bola mata Jongin, berharap Jongin sedikit mengerti. _

_Sedikit Mengerti. _

_"Apa mereka harus menunggu waktu atau waktu yang mengikuti mereka?" jongin menatap kyungsoo lekat._

_"Mereka terlalu angkuh. Mereka tidak punya kekuatan untuk mendahului waktu. Pada akhirnya waktu akan menunjukkan jalan untuk mereka. Ini kehidupan nyata, bukan cerita fiksi yang sering kau baca dengan karakter seseorang mempunyai kekuatan untuk mengatur waktu sesuka hatinya Jongin" Kyungsoo berujar dengan sedikit menekankan titik emosi di dalam dirinya_

_"Jadi, sekarang ada keputusan yang harus ku tunggu?" _

_"entahlah, tak ada yang memintamu untuk menunggu, kau tau bukan? Pemikiran setiap orang berbeda? Mungkin keputusannya belum tentu senada dengan harapanmu. Tapi yang pasti setelah pengumuman kelulusan kau akan mendapat jawabannya." Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap Jongin, dan kembali dengan tumpukan kertas di hadapannya._

Keduanya jelas sadar dan tahu apa maksudnya. Lewat tatapan yang dilontarkan satu sama lain, candaan yang menyiratkan isi hati masing-masing, atau hasrat terpendam yang kadang tidak sengaja terealisasi lewat sentuhan-sentuhan singkat.

Segalanya terlihat begitu jelas untuk diabaikan. Dan selalu menjadi kenangan manis untuk di ingat.

Hingga lambat laun keduanya mengerti dan mencoba menerimanya, meskipun kekhawatiran membelenggu hati dan pikiran akan ketidakpastian sebuah akhir cerita yang mereka jalani. Karena akhir yang bahagia hanya mereka temukan di buku cerita tentang puteri dan pangeran yang mereka baca ketika masih di taman kanak-kanak. Walaupun sebenarnya Jongin masih membaca cerita semacam itu.

Jongin memahami itu.

Memahami bahwa bisa saja cerita tentang dirinya dan Kyungsoo memiliki akhir yang jauh dari harapannya dan pemikirannya.

Jawaban yang Kyungsoo berikan memang tidak menentukan sebuah akhir untuk Jongin, tetapi segala sesuatu yang berada diakhir akan dimulai dari jawaban Kyungsoo. Jawaban mengenai bagaimana hubungan mereka di kemudian hari.

Sebelum memutuskan lebih jauh banyak pertimbangan yang harus dipikirkan oleh keduanya, baik Jongin atau Kyungsoo, keduanya tahu alasan mereka menjadi seperti ini, jelas mempertimbangkan hal ini mungkin akan berakhir dengan banyak tanda Tanya, terutama oleh Kyungsoo.

Alasan utama dari sikap ragu yang sedari tadi tergambar lewat bahasa tubuhnya adalah sosok orangtua yang muncul di benaknya, yang selalu berujar jika mereka sangat mengharapkan anak-anak yang lucu dari Kyungsoo.

Harapan orangtuanya tentu tidak akan ditemukan dalam diri Jongin.

Dan Jongin juga memahami itu. Karena kondisinya pasti akan seperti Kyungsoo kelak.

Sangat memahami situasi dan kondisi yang mengepung mereka hingga ia sudah menyiapkan diri untuk segala kemungkinan terburuk yang akan dihadapi.

"Sejujurnya aku sangat menunggu saat-saat seperti ini," Kyungsoo mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dari dugaan-dugaan yang membuat hatinya merasa tidak nyaman. Matanya agak menyipit karena sinar matahari kini sampai di balik gedung sekolah mereka hingga menyentuh bola mata.

"Saat-saat seperti ini?" Jongin duduk tepat di hadapan kyungsoo dengan cepat.

"Saat kita bisa dengan tenang menikmati waktu bersama dengan langit senja sebagai latarnya, tanpa harus menyibukkan diri dengan belajar tiap hari hanya untuk sekedar sertifikat kelulusan."

"Aku juga s-sangat menunggunya" Jongin berujar pelan. kalimatnya tertunda sesaat "Tak ada yang lebih baik dari ini" Jongin mendudukan dirinya tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo, kali ini mereka bertatapan langsung.

"Kyungsoo, berjanjilah padaku"

"Berjanji tentang apa?"

"Jika kau berhasil menjadi ahli sains dan aku menjadi ahli Ilmu Teknik kelak. Kau harus berjanji membantuku untuk membuat remote control pengendali waktu, Dan.." Jongin menggantungkan kalimatnya lagi

"Dan apa lagi kali ini?" Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit kesal karena sikap Jongin yang terlalu kenak kanakan di saat yang tak tepat

"Dan agar aku bisa kembali ke masa ini, dan berhenti disini. Meskipun itu sama artinya dengan Aku akan terperangkap dalam sebuah dimensi waktu, dan tak bisa kembali lagi" Jongin berkata dengan cepat dan seulas senyum dibibirnya.

"Jangan bodoh," Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar impian Jongin di masa depan, meskipun kegetiran juga turut mewarnai senyum itu.

"Lalu aku apa yang harus kulakukan?" ada luka yang tersirat di antara kalimat Jongin,tatapan matanya berubah dan Kyungsoo menyadarinya.

"Kau bukan satu-satunya yang merasa bingung harus bagaimana, luka itu bukan hanya milikmu Jongin."

Kyungsoo mengambil secarik kertas yang sejak tadi ia siapkan. Melipatnya dengan asal dan menempatkan lipatan itu dalam genggaman Jongin. Genggaman yang terasa dingin, kontras dengan udara musim panas yang hangat.

"Lihat itu setelah kau tiba di rumah. Apapun yang tertulis di dalamnya, aku harap tidak akan memberi pengaruh pada persahabatan kita." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Jongin lebih lama.

Selama ini Kyungsoo selalu menjadi candu untuknya. Jongin hanya mengangguk dan membalas senyum Kyungsoo.

Harapan dan kepasrahan berlomba dalam dirinya. Meskipun pada akhirnya keputusasaan yang dirasakan, karena ia tidak melihat sedikitpun harapan pada kertas itu. Kertas yang berisi jawaban Kyungsoo, yang menjadi penentu sebuah akhir pertanyaan itu .

**"Sampai jumpa Kim Jongin. Sampai bertemu di kehidupan lain yang akan segera tiba. Percayalah Jongin, semuanya akan tetap sama. Tak akan berubah." – Do Kyungsoo**

Kini yang tersisa hanyalah Jongin, Kyungsoo, dan perasaan yang harus dikubur dalam-dalam karena situasi yang tidak memihak.

Bersamaan dengan luapan rasa sakit yang tidak bisa diungkap dengan kata, berharap angin musim panas membawa serta luka itu hingga sakitnya tak lagi terasa. Walau akhirnya mereka tetap merasakan sakit yang sama.

Jongin hanya menunggu suatu hal tentang _'kehidupan lain'_ yang dijanjikan, dan sebuah perasaan yang Kyungsooo bilang akan tetap sama.

Mereka hanya perlu saling menjaganya sampai kehidupan lain tiba, meskipun Jongin tahu, kehidupan lain yang Kyungsoo maksud tak pernah ada. Dalam kata lain _takkan pernah terjadi_.

**END**

**Hai, aku kembali dari masa hibernasi berbulan bulan dengan perbaikan FF ini kkk maafkan Fla reader-nim semuaaa. **

**Aku sedikit merasa aneh dengan banyak diksi juga kalimat yang aneh jadi ini hasil FF remake dari "Senja di musim semi" Judulnya juga diganti . jadi semoga ngga kecewa yaah. Ini ga ngubah alur sama sekali kok Cuma dibuat lebih panjang juga edit beberapa kata^^ **

**Karena fla baru aja kelar UTS nya jadi punya banyak waktu buat nulis ^^ **

**Buat review di Senja di Musim Semi di bales di sini yak maaf sekali balesnya udah kelewat banget telatnyaa yaah **

**Hany Kwan****: **_ini bisa di bilang sequel nggak sih? .-. makasiih udah review _

**Maple Fujoshi : **Jujur emang sengaja bikin sad ending .-. hehe waaa terimakasiihh ^^

**Lishwinter : **Fla bikin nya juga nyesek kok samaa, antara ga tega ama kepengen banget jadi ending begini kkk yaaaww terimakasiih ^^

**Rencananya Fla mau bikin ff lagi tapi masih bingung mau bikin cerita gimanaa. Mau nge-remake cerita apa ada yang mau request ajaaa? ^^ **

**Annyeong**


End file.
